


Finding Home

by howdidinotgetakiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Family, Lesbian Character, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdidinotgetakiss/pseuds/howdidinotgetakiss
Summary: Emily was forced to move to a small town in short notice. She was reluctant at first, but the change was exactly what she needed. During the time of her stay, she learned how to fight her demons, how to let people in and how to love herself and others she held dearly.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this because I was waiting for Rose and Rosie's live on younow. Always wanting to write but can't seem to do it unless I know I'll do it perfectly. Which is tricky cause I'll never be perfect until I actually write it. 
> 
> I have no idea what I'm gonna write or if this is gonna last (probably not!). But I wouldn't know unless I try. It's gonna suck! I warned you!
> 
> Let's start this shitshow!

"Twice a week, dude? You are on a roll here." the librarian smiled at her while she handed over her card. Her palms were sweaty, fingers were busy picking on the cuticles. A nervous sign of anxiety, as she once read in an article. She couldn't stop doing it, but she's clever enough to hide them so the lady wouldn't see. 

"Hmm..", the librarian looked at her, smiled sweetly, "it says you haven't returned the one you borrowed last week? Tom's midnight garden? You must really love this book to still read it at your age." 

Emily snorted internally, sometimes she's nostalgic alright. Not that she really need that sort of judgements. But still, she put on her sweetest smile and said, "Yeah, I forgot to put it in my bag today. Can I please borrow these two first? I promise I'll return it as soon as I can." 

"Well," the librarian hesitated for a second, "alright, you promise?" 

Emily looked at her and nodded, "Yes! I promise!"

Her promise was absolute bullocks and she knew it. That book was long gone and she didn't know what to do. Sophie, her mum, ripped the book when Emily didn't pay attention while she was complaining about her boss. 

She wasn't really sad, it's like her fifteenth time to read that book. But now she didn't know what kind of lie she should tell the librarian the next time. 

Also, it's not like Sophie didn't apologize afterwards. There's just nothing she can do. She picked up her pace and went home. Nothing could stop her to sit down with the gems she borrowed from library today. 

Except this.

"What took you so long? I thought you didn't have work today?" Sophie's voice pierced through the hall when Emily barely opened the door of her tiny little flat. She wondered why Sophie wasn't at work. Well, this can't be good.

"Don't you have work?" She asked, the bitterness in her tone was much more than she had intended to show. 

"I....", Sophie stuttered. 

Well, this was indeed, not good.

"I did." She heard her mum said, "had work."

She opened her mouth to protest, but her mum immediately cut her off.

"You know, it's really not my fault if they kept being an ass. I don't really need to put up with this shit. I am a human being, you know? Homo sapiens, you must know. You are a homo after all."

"HOW...much?" Emily clenched her jaws while managing to squeeze out two words. She had seen this drama throughout the years. She knew exactly what Sophie wanted. 

"Just an easy five hundred"

Emily surrendered. Protesting was never gonna work. Arguing with her would only cause much more stress and her evening had already been ruined. She transferred the money straight from her account. Parents, always fucked you over, right?

"Also, we are moving to Florida. You are gonna live with Aunt Kelly"

"Wait! What?" She cannot believe this. She's fucking 21 years old. She didn't need a babysitter. Or be a babysitter to some old lady she barely knew.

"Sophie. Listen. I don't know why you have to move to Florida. But I'm an adult. I am fully capable to live here alone." Emily smiled. Yes, with all the stress and responsibilities that she had to take on as years went by. Being legal was definitely one of the pros in it. 

"Oh!" She then heard the woman exclaimed, "Did I say we? I meant you." 

Emily took a deep breath. She's been conversing with her mother peacefully ever since she started meditating. But just as she was about to speak..

"Yeah. You know Joe? Anyway, he asked me to move in with him. And it's like what I wish is about to happen." Sophie clamped her hands. "Y'know? Maybe I'll finally have my happy ending. Have you seen him? His chocolate marbles and-" 

Marbles? Who talked like that?

Her mum paused. She looked directly at Emily with dreamy eyes and declared, "Ems, I think he's the one." 

Emily stopped the urge to throw up right then and there, on her mum. All this bullshiting was making her nauseating. 

"Let's say he is. What does that have to do with me?" 

"Oh... That's because I need some money to buy a new couch as a moving in present." Emily did not like where this was going. She didn't know where this was headed, but everything about it was screaming trouble. 

"..Then I saw this couch online which was 1500 dollars. But there's an 80 percent off discount but the price was gonna go back up after two hours." Her mum shrugged. "So what was I supposed to do? I did the most sensible thing then. I called your landlord and asked for your deposit." 

"YOU WHAT???? How was that the most sensible thing??? Those countdown clock is a marketing strategy!!!!" Emily was practically screaming now. This was definitely not good. 

Her landlord had been trying to kick her out after the government decided to build a new train station just for the sake of it. The real estate price gone up ever since the announcement. She was lucky enough that the contract was on her side. But she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I..." She heard her own voice trembled. Oh god. Please. Not now. She took a deep breath and pointed at the door. "I am sorry, but I need you to get out." 

She heard Sophie complained under her breath. She did not hear or care enough to distinguish what she had said. All she knew was she's had enough. 

"I said! Fucking get out of my house!" Her voice trembled and she knew what's about to happen if she didn't kick her out soon. 

But Sophie was unfazed. In her peripheral sight, she saw that crazy bitch getting her purse. Slowly moving her way to the front door. Emily turned her head away from her mum. She didn't want to see that woman anymore. At least not today.

"Rubbish like these are of no use." Then there's a cracking sound followed by the door slammed.

Emily turned her head and soon to find out the two books that she borrowed from the library was thrown in the fireplace.

"No!" Emily cried out in pain. She used her bare hands and rescued the books from the fire. It didn't burn much, but the damage was there. 

She hugged them tightly, like it's going to bring back the broken pages. But it wouldn't. Everything sucked. 

Despite all the things that happened in her childhood. She had made a promise to herself after she became legal. She was never going to blame anyone anymore. No more pointing fingers. No more seeing herself as the victim. No more self-pitying. After she came to terms with herself, she was content.

But this. Today's event. Sophie. Her mum. 

This was the first time ever, that she wished that she didn't have any family. She'd rather be alone.

\- 

Emily was awaken by the knock at her door. She rubbed her eyes and slowly crept to the door. She didn't make any sound. Nothing good ever happened after 3am. This wasn't a safe neighbourhood. Nor it was a dangerous one. But Emily had few experiences of waking up by the gunshots in the street. No harm in being extra cautious.

The knock stopped. As she was about to peep through the peephole, the knock continued. They were much louder this time. 

"Open up!!! I saw your shadow under the door. Stop hiding!" A masculine voice combined with the thudding noise made Emily a bit timid than usual. 

She cleared her throat and replied. "With all due respect, Mr.Williams. It's quite late and I don't find it appropriate. Is there anything that you can't wait until tomorrow?"

"You took the deposit. You will have to move out." Her landlord declared. 

"I am sorry. But I did not authorize any transaction under my name. This whole thing to me, was you lending some money to a woman. Nothing was done on my part." Emily replied confidently. 

A thudding noise came through the door, caused Emily to whimper out. She can only guess it was Mr.Williams fists. 

"She's your mother!" Mr.Williams yelled. The knock on the door just getting heavier and heavier. 

"I am aware my mother came to ask, but-" Emily was cut off immediately by the barbarian. Loud knock became tiny taps. Slowly creeping into her mind. 

“You are saying, that you are aware that your mother came to see me and took the deposit?” She can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

She knew she's doomed. Life's like this. You slipped up, it fucked you over. In this case, it was her. 

She was fucked. 

“Authorize my ass.” Mr.Williams snickered. “You'll move out tomorrow or I'll call my man.” 

Emily sighed. “Mr.Williams,” her voice softened, she's basically begging now. “Can I at least stay here until Sunday?” 

“Sure,” she heard the landlord said, “that would be 300 dollars more.” 

“But I already gave you the rent until -” Emily protested. She had already paid the rent until next Sunday. He shouldn't be asking for more. 

“Take it or leave it.” 

After Mr.Williams left her door. Her mind didn't stop rattling. She dwelled for a few hours. There's no way she's going back to sleep. It's not like she could sleep anyway. Blaming Sophie wouldn't help with the situation either. 

She went back to her bedroom and made her bed. Then she went to clean herself up. When all's settled, she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. 

She said to herself, “Okay! Let's do this.” She can't let this kick her down. Not now. She's gotta deal with the situation, then her emotions.

-

Crossing one last thing off her list. She's happy with the process. Unfortunately the result was still far from her liking, but that's all she can do for now.

She quit her job, packed all her junk, got Aunt Kelly's address from Sophie, booked the flight to Florida. All that was done within 24 hours. Now all she needed to do was to get to the airport. 

Everything would be okay, or at least that's what she told herself. She got on the plane and just dozed off until the plane landed in the airport. 

“At least I dont have to spend any money on deposit and rent anytime soon.” She thought to herself. This was the upside. But she can't say it's the most exciting news. 

She was near the gate where Aunt Kelly promised to pick her up from. But it's been at least an hour and her patience was running thin. 

While she waited, she started to picture this Aunt Kelly. She had no recollection of her. Sophie didn't exactly give her a full background story seeing as they were still giving each other cold shoulder. 

She didn't know who this Kelly was. She didn't even know what she looked like. She did try asking for a photo from Sophie, but then her mum sent her a picture from their childhood, which was no help at all.

As another hour passed by, just when she's about to get irritated. There's a man running towards her, all sweaty, might she add. His hand pinched an old photograph, there were dintinct yellow tinged on the corner. Emily just stared at him while he's catching his breath.

“I am really sorry.” He panted, “Are you Emily?” 

He raised the photograph in his hand and Emily snorted as she looked at the baby picture. 

“Was that supposed to be me?” 

“It's the picture that they gave me. It's all I have.” The man chuckled. “So you are Emily, right?” 

“Yes, one and only.” She held out her hand and the man shook it with his own.

“I am John. John Snow. Nice to meet you.” 

“Oh.” Emily paused and exclaimed with a tone that filled with excitement. “Oh! I've only heard of the legend. Never seen the legend himself.” 

“What do you mean? You've never watched game of thrones?”

“Never.” She smiled at him. “So is your last name really Snow?” 

He burst out laughing, “Oh god no. I stole that joke from Brittany Snow.” 

“I only knew Jon Snow because of that joke too.” 

“Come on. Let me help you with the suitcase. The trip is not gonna be a short one.” John said as he picked up Emily's suitcase and led her to his truck. 

Emily smiled to herself.

As far as first impression went, Florida. Not bad.


End file.
